the perks of being a tribute
by untouchablerave
Summary: spencer had waited for this moment for all of her life. despite whose name was picked out of that bowl, this year she would enter the hunger games. - pg


District 1

Spencer had waited for this moment for all of her life. Finally, her coach said she was ready. Despite whose name was picked out of that bowl, this year she would enter The Hunger Games.

"I just know you're going to be brilliant," her mother, Veronica, told her. "You've worked so hard and I know we're going to have another Victor in the family."

Spencer's sister, Melissa, gave her a warm smile. "I would give you some tips, but since they've changed the Head Game Keeper I have no idea what will happen this year. Plus, you are older than I was when I volunteered so you have maturity on your side."

Spencer glared at her sister. No one else would know it was a back-handed compliment but her. Melissa had entered the arena when she was just fourteen years old and won. Spencer was sixteen.

"It's funny how I'm the younger sister and yet I'm still more mature than you," she spat back.

"Spencer, don't get cocky!" Her Mom scalded. "The Reaping is tomorrow so I want you to get an early night tonight."

"Fine," Spencer got up from the table and stomped her way up to bed. As she opened her bedroom door and was about to fling herself on her bed, she noticed a small piece of folded paper with her name written boldly on top.

She looked around her room. All the windows were closed and the door to her closet was open just like she left it. Slowly, Spencer opened the note and read it under her breath.

Spencer,

I know all about your little secret. What a pretty little LIAR you are. Remember summer last year I gave you some tips to up you're A-Game. Well, I'm not quite as good as keeping my mouth shut as you are, Spence. If you volunteer at the Reaping tomorrow, I'll expose that the pills you've been taking aren't for helping you sleep.

Kisses!

\- A

Spencer's blood ran cold. She dropped the note and ran to her dresser drawer, fumbling for the plastic container she had hidden inside a sock. It was still there, and all the pills were too. Downstairs, a door slammed and Spencer jumped. From the window, she could see her Mom walk outside the front lawn and be confronted with paparazzi. Spencer could already feel the dread tie a tighter knot in her stomach as her Mom addressed them.

"I am proud to say that tomorrow will be a very happy day for the Hastings family. We look forward to bringing home another Victor, and can't wait to show our support for Spencer."

Spencer fought the urge to throw up. If she volunteered at the Reaping, A, whoever that was, would expose the enhancement pills she'd been taking. If she didn't volunteer, her family would disown her.

Spencer couldn't decide what was worse. But both were a fate worse than death.

District 6

Emily paced nervously, waiting for her father. He had been sent out early to repair the tracks that joined their district to 5 and 7, ready for the train from the Capitol to arrive. She tried to dull the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach, but nothing would shift the cold hard dread.

"What's wrong, Emily?" her mother asked, cleaning up the kitchen. "You're never usually this nervous."

Emily bit down on her nails and paced the room again.

"Is it because we applied for a tessera this year? I promise we won't have to again."

"I'm just worried about Dad, that's all. He's usually back by now," Emily said sternly, as if to convince herself.

No, Emily wasn't nervous because she _might_ be picked. Emily was nervous for a much bigger reason than that.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom again," Emily announced, shuffling into the small shack that was separated from the kitchen. She sat down on the closed lid and took a deep breath, pulling the note that she had gotten this morning from her pocket. Even though she'd read it a hundred times this morning, she wanted to read it again.

Emily,

You try and hurt me, so I try and hurt you. Volunteer at the Reaping, or I'll tell everyone what you got up to a boarding school this year. They'll be certain not to renew your scholarship and you'll stuck working on the trains just like your Dad. I'll be sure to wave at you as I pass!"

Kisses

\- A

Emily still couldn't believe it. It had to be some kind of joke. The only person she knew with handwriting like that was Ali, and it _was_ signed A.

But Ali was dead. Ali had entered The Hunger Games a year ago, and almost won.

Emily and Maya had only wanted to experiment with weed, just to see what it was like, and Emily had only kissed Maya to make Ali jealous, to make Ali realise her feelings for her, but then she went into the arena and… well, she never came back.

But Ali couldn't be back… could she?

District 8

Aria's Reaping outfit wasn't exactly practical. She wore her usual work boots but had sewed her long skirt into harem pants. Her mother just rolled her eyes and tucked in her shirt.

The walk to stage was long, and Aria regretted the decision to modify her outfit, as the dust being kicked up from the other citizens was getting caught in the folds of the fabric. Aria had to keep shaking it out as she walked.

There was another reason for Aria's regret. She wished she had worn pants with pockets. She wanted a pocket, a deep, deep pocket where she could make A's note disappear, but instead it scratched against her breast where it sat snugly in her bra. Aria wanted to get it out and read it again, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of… well, all of it. But she knew if off by heart anyway, so she recited it to herself.

Aria

We've always had one thing in common. Your picture perfect family is just like mine. It's a shame that mine isn't harbouring a huge secret like yours though! Volunteer at the Reaping this year or I'll expose just how you and your family got extra grain this past year, without applying for a tessera.

Kisses!

\- A

Aria tried her hardest not to throw up as they took their places in front of the stage. She had lied to her mother, and now the lie sat on the tip of her tongue, but it was too late. Her father had already been sneaking around with a Capitol official, secured himself some benefits and told Ella he had applied for a tessera for Aria.

He entrusted Aria with his secret, and somehow Ali knew?!

But they had held Ali's _funeral_ at the boarding school they all attended in the Capitol. After they'd gone back to their districts, Aria hadn't heard from her friends, Spencer, Emily and Hanna. Had they got the same note?

Now there was no time to ask, as a Capitol official graced the stage looking like a freshly picked flower against the stormy district skyline.

District 9

Hanna stood in the courtyard watching the big screens displaying the Reapings. The Capitol official in District 1 plunged his hand into the bowl and removed a name.

Hanna drew a breath. She had heard from her Mom that Spencer was due to volunteer this year… but why would A give Spencer what she wanted? Spencer had been training for the Hunger Games her whole life. Hanna thought about the note that was sitting in her pocket. Sure enough it was Ali's distinctive red cursive, and the note was signed ' _A_ '. If she didn't volunteer for the Hunger Games then Ali – or _A_ – was going to tell everyone her deepest darkest secret.

She turned her attention back to the screens again. The male tribute had volunteered, as they do every year, and stood proudly next to the Capitol official. Hanna waited for Spencer's raspy voice to volunteer, but it did not come.

Hanna's heart began thudding loudly in her ear, as the announcer called the name of the tribute. The camera panned to Spencer who stood with her family, her head down and hands shaking. Everyone was looking at her. Her mother nudged her, but before Spencer could redeem herself, another girl had volunteered. The camera switched to follow the girl as she almost danced her way to the stage. Hanna could imagine Spencer's family storming off before the ceremony had ended.

The possibility that Ali could _be back from the dead_ was unreal. But Hanna gulped, as A's threat, whoever it was, was very, very real. For Spencer to not have volunteered, A must have had something on her that was worth ruining her career for.

She watched the other Districts, waiting to see Emily's face pop up on the screen. Sure enough, in a small, quite pathetic voice, Emily volunteered as tribute, taking the place of a small, meek looking twelve year old. Emily's parents tried to run after her, but were held back by Peacekeepers.

Next was Aria who, after a moment, volunteered, and Hanna immediately broke out into a cold sweat. If Spencer hadn't volunteered, and Emily and Aria had… that meant…

The Capitol official was someone who she had seen before. Effie Trinket stood flamboyantly on the stage until it was her turn to announce the tributes. She strode over to the bowl.

"Ladies first…" She cooed.

Hanna slid into a blind panic. _Ali's back, Ali's back, Ali's back, Ali's back_ , was all she could hear.

"And the female tribute for District 9 is…"

"I volunteer as tribute!"


End file.
